


Candy Canes

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela muses about the weapon potential of a certain Christmas treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

When Romana gave Leela a candy cane, the Sevateem warrior promptly snapped the treat in two.

“This is not a good weapon, Romana. It breaks too easily.” Leela eyed the pointed ends of the candy cane fragments. “The sharp point is nice, but what good is a sharp point when it breaks right off?” Romana laughed.

“Leela. You  _eat_  candy canes, you don’t use them as weapons. They’re a mint-flavored sweet.” Romana unwrapped her own candy cane, demonstrating. Leela watched her, and then put one end of the candy cane in her mouth. 

“All right, Romana, even if this is not a weapon, it is delicious!” Leela smiled. “What is it made of?”

“Oh, just sugar, mint flavoring and whatever else is in candy, I imagine. I believe the mixture is melted, and then set in a mold to make the cane form,” Romana said. 

“So it  _can_  be a weapon after all. You must simply put poison in the mixture.” Leela seemed rather pleased about this realization. “Quite a delicious death, though.”

“Leela. You don’t attack people with holiday candy.”

“What if I was unarmed, and this was my only weapon?”

“And in what situation would that ever happen? You always have at least one knife concealed.”

“Someone could steal my knives, and they would never suspect a candy cane!”

Romana sighed.

“Leela, that’s absurd. And anyway, poison is more along the lines of something Braxiatel would do.”

At that, Leela wrinkled her nose, looking disgusted. 

“I suppose you are right. His style of fighting is much more subtle than mine.” Leela thought a moment. “Perhaps I can put metal razors in the candy cane mixture instead.”

“ _No_ , Leela.” Romana couldn’t keep from laughing now, and even though Leela thought her idea was perfectly reasonable, she couldn’t help but smile when the Lady President laughed, as it was so rare these days.

“All right, all right. I will enjoy my regular, harmless candy cane.” Leela chuckled a bit. “But one day, Romana, I swear I will save your hide with a candy cane of my own design.”

“I don’t doubt you will, Leela. If anyone could do it, it would be you.” 


End file.
